Reto
by One true blog
Summary: Modern Au: Era un simple juego de retar a la otra persona para humillarla o que hiciera algo divertido, ninguno de los dos pensó que terminarían averiguando cosas que nunca se atreverían a preguntarle al otro si no fuera un reto. "Te reto a que me digas quien es esa tal Mel de la que siempre hablas con Pastel Caliente" Escrito para la AxG week de Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo subo por la semana de Arya x Gendry de Tumblr, lo escribí algo apurada porque me entere de la semana cuando solo faltaban 8 días para que empezara, pero bueno aquí les traigo el primero.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de George RR Martin.

Espero que les guste c:

* * *

La tarde era cálida, no era como para estar encerrado en casa todo el día, era como para salir a la calle y hacer lo que sea que se te viniera a la mente pero afuera, por eso ese día Arya Stark había preferido salir a pasear a Nymeria mucho más temprano de lo usual para aprovechar mejor el día en la calle.

Tomo algo de dinero para almorzar en algún lado y salió de la casa dejando una nota en la que supuestamente había ido a jugar video juegos en la casa de Shireen, camino por todo Desembarco hasta llegar a su lugar favorito de la ciudad, la cancha de baloncesto en el Lecho de Pulgas. Puede que fuese un lugar peligroso, pero aun así era el lugar favorito de la menor de los Stark porque ese era el lugar donde siempre se encontraría con sus amigos, ahí podía pasar tardes y tardes molestando a Pastel Caliente o peleando con Gendry. Sin duda no había mejor lugar para pasar la tarde que ahí, excepto claro por los criminales y la gente poco confiable que vivía en aquel lugar, el Lecho de Pulgas era famoso por sus múltiples crímenes, pero a ella no le importaba, si iba con Nymeria nunca nada le pasaría.

Cuando llego a la cancha pudo ver que Gendry también estaba allí tratando de encestar. Pero se le notaba lo distraído, por alguna razón no se podía concentrar en el aro muy bien.

-Nunca podrás encestar así –le grito desde la reja.

-Y tu que sabes sobre encestar –le dijo lanzando el balón muy fuerte, cosa que paso muy por encima del aro.

-Mucho más que tu –entro en la cancha y dejo a Nymeria libre para que corriera por el lugar –Primero que nada tienes que enfocar mejor, estas parado ahí como si nada –le tomo los brazos y los levanto- así esta mejor y mueve esa pierna un poco para dar un pequeño salto al lanzar así haces que sea más alto oh y tienes que lanzar con menos fuerza. Ahora inténtalo.

El siguió todas las indicaciones de la joven y lanzo el balón sorprendentemente no logro encestar.

-Ves te dije que no sabias nada de encestar –rio –A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hacia un buen día y quiero aprovecharlo y ¿tu?

-Nada de tu incumbencia pequeña – respondió tomando el balón para lanzarlo de nuevo.

-Hey esto es injusto –reclamo quitándole el balón- si lanzo y encesto estas obligado a decirme.

-Muy bien pero si no encestas me compras el almuerzo hoy ¿Trato?

Ella se mordió el labio no tenía dinero suficiente como para comprar algo muy comestible que digamos, pero le daba curiosidad lo que hacía "el toro" tan temprano en la cancha. Le extendió la mano como cerrando el trato y se puso frente al aro lista para lanzar el balón, hiso todas las estupideces que antes había dicho para encestar bien y lo hizo el balón paso justo en medio del aro.

-Suerte de principiante –recalco el oji azul –Como sea estoy aquí temprano porque me despidieron del trabajo. Según ellos no merecía el aumento que les pedía. Llevo, digo llevaba 2 años trabajando en ese taller no falte ningún día, siempre llegaba temprano y me despiden. Tengo unas ganas de ir y lanzarle este balón en la cara a ese viejo.

La furia en el era increíble, llegaba hasta darle lastima a la castaña ver a su amigo así tan furioso, realmente era una injusticia lo que le había pasado. Ella lo conocía desde antes de que el empezara a trabaja y sabia que no había mejor trabajador que Gendry, es mas era muy responsable en su trabajo aunque no lo pareciera. Quería ayudarlo a desahogarse y se le ocurrió una idea perfecta como para ayudarlo.

-Te reto a algo, si lanzas y encestas yo misma iré a lanzarle huevos al auto de ese idiota, pero si no tienes que ir a lanzarle el balón en la cara. De cualquiera de las dos formas sales ganando ¿Qué me dices trato? –era la mejor idea que jamás se le había ocurrido sin duda, retarlo para que hicieran justicia que mejor que eso.

-¿Estas de broma cierto? –la miro atónico, aquello lo decía en forma metafórica nunca había pensado en hacerlo.

-No estoy de en serio, vamos te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda para vengarte sabes que nunca hago eso, aprovecha esta única oportunidad.

-Esta bien –tomo el balón y se concentro en lanzarlo, al menos si encestaba y Arya tiraba los huevos su antiguo jefe no sabria que el estaba involucrado y eso al menos lo relajaba un poco, se concentro en lanzar cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió vio el momento justo en que el balón entro en el aro.

-Okey ire a lanzarle huevos esta tarde luego de jugar un rato.

Jugaron un buen rato y luego al mayor se le ocurrió una forma de hacer que el juego se pusiera mas divertido, por cada vez que uno de los dos encestara el otro tendría que hacer un reto distinto. Al principio ella se ponía mas rápida para lograr encestar muchas mas veces que el, quien sabia las cosas humillantes que tendría pensado para ella, mientras que el espero un rato a que ella se cansara un poco para luego aprovecharse del cansancio de ella y de su altura para poder ganar algunos retos. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora jugando y solo terminaron de jugar cuando estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir.

Se sentaron donde Nymeria un rato para contar las veces en que encestaron dejando un claro empate de 5 a 5.

-Muy bien usare mi primer reto, te reto a que me compres el almuerzo –dijo el mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-Maldito, entonces yo te reto a que me compres un cono de 3 sabores –Eso era un clásico ojo por ojo diente por diente.

Fueron a comprar unas cuantas hamburguesas y helado para luego volver a la cancha a planear nuevos retos, ella ya tenía pensado algunos cuando de repente se acordó de una anécdota del chico que quería saber hace ya mucho tiempo, si hacia que se la contara en reto de seguro le diría la verdad, por eso dejaría ese reto para el final.

-Muy bien te reto a que te metas un calcetín usado de Pastel Caliente en la boca – lo reto ella, para luego reír en su interior, eso sí que era algo que ella quería ver.

-Y yo te reto a que le hagas un masaje en los pies a Lommy- rio satisfecho el.

-Entonces te reto a que le quites su comida a Peludo –si que estaba siendo cruel con el pero necesitaba usar uno de los retos como venganza ante lo de Lommy.

-Quieres que el perro de tu hermano me mate cierto, prepárate mi dama el próximo reto va a ser el peor reto que alguien te haya hecho hacer –puso cara de sufrimiento, eso quería decir que estaba pensando en un buen reto de venganza.

Lo más probable es que él se demoraría en elegir un buen reto para ella, ese era su único momento para retarlo a que le dijera una de las muchas cosas que la tenían curiosa desde hace mucho tiempo, eso era algo que generalmente ella pasaba por alto a todo el mundo pero por alguna razón desconocida le intrigaba de Gendry y era precisamente que era lo que él sentía por una tal Mel que siempre nombraban en sus conversaciones con Pastel Caliente. Quería saber quien carajos era ella y si él sentía algo por esa supuesta pelirroja. Muchos pensarían que aquellos eran celos pero no, Arya Stark nunca sentiría celos en su vida, simplemente era curiosidad dado que ella era la supuesta mejor amiga de Gendry necesitaba saber que era lo que él sentía por otra chica nada más.

Trato de sonar lo mas desinteresada posible para que esa pregunta pasara desapercibida y el no pensara nada de mas.

-Te reto a que me digas quien es esa tal Mel de la que siempre hablas con Pastel Caliente –miro hacia la cancha lo mas lejos de la perpleja mirada de Gendry.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, que me cuentes sobre esa tal Mel –por alguna razón esa pregunta la avergonzaba, así que trato de no mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento –Tu y Pastel Caliente siempre hablan de ella, solo quería saber si era novia de alguno de ustedes o algo.

-Pues no Mel es solo la nueva esposa de mi tío Stannis, es súper sexy pero tiene no se ¿30? ¿Por qué? Acaso mi dama estaba celosa –la miro de reojo con una mirada molestosa.

Se sintió satisfecha de poder saber quién era esa mujer misteriosa al fin, pero lo que se aproximaba no la podía tranquilizar sabía que Gendry la molestaría de aquí en adelante por esa pregunta pero valió la pena preguntarla.

-Claro que no –lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro- es que si supuestamente soy tu mejor amiga me parece raro que nunca me cuentes esas cosas y se las cuentes a todos menos a mi, realmente es molesto bro.

-Oh si esto solo pueden ser celos. La pequeña Arya de 16 completamente celosa de una mujer de 30 pobre…- no alcanzo a terminar la burla porque la menor le planto el puñetazo de su vida en su cara.

-Si vuelves a pensar cosas así te juro que ese golpe no es nada comparado con lo que te haré –estaba tan furiosa que el chico ya se imaginaba el infierno detrás de ella.

-No entiendo porque te enojas tanto, es mas tú tampoco me cuentas acerca de esas cosas. Aun sigo pensando que te gusta Aegon, sabes te reto a que me digas que hay entre tú y el.

Puede que Arya nunca estuvo celosa de Mel pero Gendry si que estaba celoso de ese tal Aegon, el sabia que ambos iban en la misma escuela y que cuando ella no estaba con él en el Lecho de Pulgas ella se pasaba todo el día con Aegon. Cuando hablaba de su vida en la escuela siempre eran conversaciones acerca de alguna que otra maldad que había hecho en el rubio ese. Siempre eran algo así "Aegon y yo rompimos tal cosa" o "Aegon me prestó este CD a no que es genial" y la mayor parte del tiempo "La otra vez vencí a Aegon en una lucha, el sí que sabe pelear porque dio resistencia pero le gane"

Con solo acordarse de ese chico, Gendry se ponía cada vez más furioso. Él lo hacía sentir que no era nadie para Arya, que con él no se divertía ni la mitad de lo que se divertía con el rubio ese.

-Nada, es mi amigo –respondió secante.

-Entonces porque siempre hablas como si fuera alguien perfecto –su voz estaba algo frustrada, no le agradaba ese amigo de la chica.

-Porque es una muy buena persona supongo… ¿Podemos volver a los retos? –ella quería escapar de esa conversación, el ambiente entre ellos se estaba volviendo bastante tenso.

Esos celos irracionales hacia su compañero de clases sí que la cabreaban con mucha rapidez, acaso el moreno no se daba cuenta que él era su mejor amigo, y si era su mejor amigo era por algo ¿no? Le cabreaba que Gendry no se diera cuenta que era su mejor amigo porque solo con él podía pasar los mejores momentos de su vida sin aburrirse, Aegon era genial, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones al bastardo cuando se trataba de entretenerla.

-Te reto a que me digas si él te gusta o no –la miro con mucha seriedad en el rostro.

-Te estás metiendo con mi vida personal idiota, eso no es de tu incumbencia –ya estaba cabreada de esa conversación Aegon simplemente era su amigo y Gendry no era nadie como para saber tanto acerca de su vida.

-Tu empezaste con lo Mel, es mi turno de ser curioso también –cada vez el ambiente era peor –Tu nunca me dices nada acerca de tu vida y cuando te pregunto no me respondes, pero si tu preguntas algo yo tengo que responder. Esto es injusto y lo sabes.

-Bien no me gusta Aegon ¿Feliz? Y ahora vamos, tenemos unos retos que cumplir.

Salieron de la cancha y pasaron el resto de la tarde cumpliendo los retos que se habían desafiado, dejaron el auto del antiguo jefe de Gendry como un basurero de verdad, luego fueron a la casa de Pastel Caliente a hacer los asquerosos retos que se habían desafiado. Cuando terminaron aquellos retos lo único que querían era vomitar, ninguno de los dos querría volver a ver descalzos a sus amigos nunca. Para finalizar la tarde se fueron juntos a la gran casa Stark para terminar el reto de quitarle la comida a la bestia salvaje del hermano de Arya.

El se acerco con cuidado a la casa de Peludo, el gigantesco perro estaba dormido asi que seria fácil quitarle su plato de comida, el cual estaba al lado de su hocico, acerco su mano con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarlo y agarro el plato, hiso alguna que otra prueba moviéndolo con cuidado para asegurarse de que no despertara y cuando pensó que todo estaba bajo control lo saco rápidamente. En ese momento el perro despertó y el bastardo salió corriendo hasta llegar al otro lado de la reja. Realmente tuvo mucha suerte porque sino el perro negro lo habría devorado entero.

Arya rio a carcajadas al ver eso, realmente a pesar de la poca comunicación entre ellos, y de las constantes peleas y burlas que se hacían, no había nadie que la hiciera reír tanto como el moreno, era por así decirlo su bufón personal y eso le agradaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Le gustaba saber que siempre que ella se sintiera mal él estaría allí para animarla, pero le molestaba la actitud que ponía el cuándo se sentía menos que ella, sabía perfectamente que él se sentía inferior por tener vidas tan distintas. Pero a la vez el no tenía ni idea de que ella lo pasaba de lo mejor con el tal y como era. A veces se preguntaba si el sentía lo mismo, de que si con ella era quien lo pasaba mejor, puede que muy muy en el fondo ella estaba celosa de lo de Mel pero más que nada porque temía que Gendry la dejara por así decirlo y encontrara a alguien con quien pasarlo mejor. Tal vez el ya tenía a alguien y no se lo había dicho, cuando pensaba eso se sentía menospreciada, puede que eso era lo que él sentía hacia Aegon.

Siempre recordaba cuando iba a la cancha y lo encontraba a su mejor amigo hablando con otros chicos acerca de una chica que al parecer le gustaba y eso le ponía un poco celosa, pensar que había otra chica con la que lo pasaba mejor que con ella y que sobre todo era un secreto que solo ella desconocía le daba rabia. Sin duda cuando se ponía melancólica entendía un poco a Gendry.

-Casi muero, no entiendo como tu familia puede seguir teniendo ese perro – grito el algo cansado.

-Hmmm si claro –aun estaba ensimismada con sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te paso ahora?

-Nada… no te molestaría si te hiciera otro reto de curiosidad… -se mordió el labio realmente tenía muchas dudas sobre la vida del moreno y esa era una de las más importantes.

-Sabes que es tu último reto

-Sí pero necesito saber algo… Te reto a que me digas quien te gusta –dijo eso tratando de mirarlo directamente a los ojos pero no pudo –Y no digas que nadie porque sé que te gusta alguien te escuche a Pastel Caliente y a ti hablar de eso la otra vez y no era de Mel.

-Me pillaste, también usare mi último reto ahora –la castaña lo miro sorprendida, estaba esquivando la pregunta –Te reto a que me lleves el viernes a la fiesta elegante que organizara tu familia, esa que organizan todos los años, solo ahí te diré la respuesta.

-¿Por qué? –lo cuestiono.

-Porque me encanta ver como mueres de curiosidad además siempre he querido ir a una fiesta elegante mi dama, si haces eso te diré la respuesta de mi reto –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que odio que me digas mi dama –le dio un pequeño empujón –Solo porque tengo mucha curiosidad te llevare.

-Muy bien te veo el viernes entonces. Hasta entonces muere de curiosidad-él se fue de la casa y ella se quedo con la curiosidad pero sabía que cumpliría con el reto, si había podido tener un calcetín usado en su boca 10 minutos sin duda iba decirle todo lo que le preguntara.

* * *

Hasta aquí el fic, si les gusto comenten ;;)

oh y puede que escriba una segunda parte en la fiesta, pero lo mas seguro es que la publique en una semana o 2 ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno me demore un tiempo en subir esta continuación, pero fue por culpa de los exámenes de final de semestre, sin embargo, aquí esta la segunda parte. Lo hice algo apurada porque no tenia mucho tiempo entre examen y examen. Pero aquí esta y espero les guste.

Los personajes son todos propiedad de George RR Martin.

* * *

El pedirle a su padre una invitación para Gendry fue fácil, lo difícil fue soportar las constantes especulaciones que hacia su familia acerca de ello. Ellos creían que Arya no los escuchaba pero ella lo sabía todo, sabía que su madre estaba aterrada porque pensaba que Gendry era su novio o algo así y tenía miedo de que fuera un criminal del Lecho de Pulgas, mientras que su padre estaba tranquilo y a la vez feliz porque conocía a Gendry y pensaba que era un buen chico como para ser novio de su hija, Sansa no creía que fuera su novio pero sí que le estaba contando el rumor a todas sus amigas para generar alguno que otro chisme interesante, Robb en cambio estaba haciendo planes con Theon y Jon para intentar intimidarlo o algo así, cosa que de seguro no funcionaria.

El día de la fiesta llego y toda su familia miraba disimuladamente a la puerta para el momento en que Gendry llegara, por lo que ella prefirió pasar el rato en la cocina con Pastel Caliente antes de esperar a la puerta, si el llegaba que la buscara o algo así, sin duda no quería pasar una vergüenza por las actitudes de su familia.

-No crees que Gendry ya se ha tardado –dijo su amigo mientras cortaba unas verduras para los bocadillos.

-Creo que se dio cuenta de que estas fiestas son sumamente aburridas y prefirió no venir –gruño desinteresada. Hasta que se acordó del reto que tenían pendiente –O puede que a ese idiota se acobardo y no quiso cumplir su reto.

-Reto ¿Cuál reto? –El rubio se sorprendió ante eso –Pensé que habían terminado con eso de los retos cuando estaban en mi casa.

-Si bueno nos quedaban unos sin hacer y yo lo rete a que me dijera quien le gustaba en serio, mientras que el me reto a invitarlo a esta ridícula fiesta.

-Ahora entiendo porque no viene, si fuera el también me acobardaría con ese reto –Ante esas palabras algo en el cerebro de Arya hiso clic, Pastel Caliente sabia quien le gustaba a Gendry y por eso entendía el porqué no había venido.

-Tú sabes algo sobre eso no –lo interrogo – ¡Eres su mejor amigo por supuesto que lo sabes! Dime quien le gusta.

-Lo siento hice una promesa de hombres de no decírselo a nadie –dijo el evadiendo la conversación y colocando unos cuantos bocadillos en una bandeja.

-Pero tú no eres un hombre, con suerte tienes 16, tienes que decírmelo –ella realmente tenia curiosidad y si el moreno no iba a ir como para decírselo solo le quedaba la opción del rubio.

-Mira si te lo digo el Toro me mata, así que prefiero seguir con vida entiendes –tomo la bandeja y fue a ofrecer sus canapés al gran salón, la chica intento seguirlo pero de inmediato se perdió entre tanta persona.

El salón se veía más grande que de costumbre sin los muebles y con tanta gente en el. Era sorprendente como su padre conocía a tanta gente, y que todos ellos fueran grandes familias del gobierno, estaban sin duda todos los políticos más grandes del país y sus familias en esa casa. Arya camino con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie mientras buscaba a pastel caliente cuando choco por error con una chica castaña muy hermosa, le tomo poco tiempo darse cuenta que se trataba de la mejor amiga de su hermana.

-Hey Arya tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo la Margaery -¿Por qué no fuiste de compras con migo y tu hermana la otra vez?

La joven se puso a parlotear alrededor de Arya mientras la más joven seguía buscando al panzón de su amigo, el cual ya estaba completamente desaparecido. La mayor se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba la pequeña, por lo que decidió llamar su atención de la forma más certera posible.

-Te veo distraída buscas a alguien a ¿Tu novio tal vez? Escuche que es muy atractivo –dijo en un tono exagerado.

-No tengo novio –se sorprendió la de los ojos grises –De donde has sacado eso.

-Oh es el tema del momento, todo el mundo quiere ver al novio de la pequeña Stark, el chico misterioso del Lecho de Pulgas, que vendrá hoy a la fiesta –al escuchar eso Arya no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una carcajada, que su familia pensara que él era su novio era entendible, pero una chica como Margaery, eso sí que la dejaba atónica. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que Arya Cara de caballo tuviera novio.

-No te equivocas el no es mi novio y lo invite solo por una apuesta –no podía parar de reír, sin duda ella era amiga de su hermana como para creer tal estupidez.

-Oh lo siento, entonces no te molestara que le pida una cita –dijo mirándola de una manera cómplice –Veras lo conozco desde hace unos cuatro meses, cuando mi cuñado nos invito a mi hermano y a mí a una cena familiar y justo estaba él, el sexy sobrino del Lecho de Pulgas de Renly. Luego de esa noche empezamos a hablar por mensaje y todo eso, hace mucho que quiero pedirle una cita pero como pensé que era tu novio preferí que no. Oh te dejo creo que vi a Sansa –La chica solo se fue dejando a la Stark sola en sus pensamientos.

Ante eso ella solo quedo en shock ¿Gendry conocía a Margaery? Y no se lo había dicho, ahora sí que empezaba a dudar quien era en realidad su mejor amigo, a cuantas chicas hermosas como ella conocería y no le habría dicho. No era como si ella quisiera saber la vida entera de él ni nada, pero ella le contaba todo lo que hacía y quienes eran sus amigos mientras que el no le decía nada. A lo mejor era la misma Margaery la chica que le gustaba a Gendry, y por eso no se lo había dicho, tenia lógica ella era linda, simpática, alegre, y si se conocían desde hace ya meses eso podría significar que ya se tenían confianza y todo eso. Es más hasta era posible que le hubiera pedido la invitación solo para ver a la Tyrell.

Era hasta probable que Pastel Caliente supiera acerca de eso, el rubio sabía mucho más del moreno de lo que ella sabía. Habían veces en que mientras conversaban ella se enteraba muchas cosas del bastardo que nunca se habría imaginado, cosas que al parecer todos los chicos sabían menos ella. Eso la encabronaba, era como si para la persona que más le importaba, ella fuera solamente un estorbo o un simple conocido, no un amigo.

Aquellos pensamientos dieron vuelta en su cabeza un buen rato, tenía que encontrar a Pastel Caliente y preguntarle todo lo que conocía acerca de la Tyrell y si ella era la chica que le guastaba a su amigo. Si lo era aquello solo quería decir que su supuesto amigo no confiaba en ella y si no todo estaba normal o un poco más normal. Iba corriendo a la cocina a buscarlo, si Gendry no se aparecía esa sería su única oportunidad de saber la verdad. Pero no había nadie en la cocina, salió de allí y miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Gendry llegando junto con su tío Renly.

Era de esperarse de que si venía con Renly llegaría tarde, era una forma de ser elegantemente casual como decía el mayor. Quería acercársele, pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer vio como Margaery los saludaba a ambos emocionadamente, sin duda esa noche ella le pediría la cita a su amigo. No era como si le molestara la cita ni nada, simplemente le molestaba la idea de que su mejor amigo hubiera estado enamorado de una chica así y nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Pensar eso la encabronaba y le encabronaba más aun pensar que dentro de unas cuantas semanas el tendría una novia y no tendría ni la mínima confianza como para decírselo.

Prefirió ignorarlo y mantenerse alejada del lo que quedaba de la noche, no ganaba nada con acercársele si a fin de cuentas era obvia la respuesta de su reto y menos sentido tenia aun acercársele para hablar o pasar el rato si ella con suerte conocía la mitad de la vida de él. Con todas las cosas que le ocultaba podía hasta ser que no la viera como su mejor amiga ni nada así. Y ella era Arya Stark, ella no se calentaba la cabeza por cosas así.

Paso el resto de la noche bailando con Aegon y hablando con sus hermanos, todo eso asegurándose de estar lo más lejos del moreno, si Gendry se acercaba a la pista de baile ella salía al patio, si él la encontraba en la cocina ella iba al salón y así lo evito hasta que no encontró lugar a donde ir.

-Hey Arya te he estado buscando –ella solo lo ignoro y busco un buen lugar para evitarlo, las perreras -Crees que soy estúpido es más que obvio que me estas evitando ¿Qué te pasa? –la siguió y acelero el paso.

-Primero sí creo que seas estúpido y segundo no veo razón como para que te importe lo que me pasa imbécil –respondió secante mientras seguía camino a las perreras. El solo avanzo más y la agarro del brazo.

-Arya soy tu mejor amigo es más que obvio que algo te pasa –la miro directamente – ¿Te hicieron algo o te dijeron algo sobre mi?

-¿Mejor amigo? En serio Gendry, no puedo creer que sigas pensando que somos amigos, seré clara con esto, tu y yo no somos mejores amigos, no se casi nada de ti, nunca me cuentas nada. Es como si viviéramos en mundos distintos, tu y yo no somos amigos, somos solo unos conocidos que se juntan mucho –ella lo empujo y siguió su camino.

-Oh así que no soy tu amigo, el año pasado cuando vino la academia de combate de Jaqen H'ghar ¿Quién te acompaño a ver a ese engreído? Oh y cuando Sansa hiso su tonta pijamada ¿Quién hablo toda la noche contigo por teléfono para que no te aburrieras? Y ¿Quién hiso que Pastel Caliente dejara de molestarte? Si eso no es amistad entonces tú eres la idiota.

Estaban empezando una pelea sin sentido que ambos sabían que no llegarían a ningún lado, ella se devolvió furiosa e impulsiva. No aguantaba más puede que todas las cosas que él le encaraban eran ciertas, pero lo de ella igual.

-Escucha esto Toro, tú nunca me dices nada. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Margaery? O y ¿Por qué nunca me dices los secretos que le cuentas a Pastel Caliente? Es porque soy una chica o porque no me tienes ni la mitad de confianza que le tienes a ese gordo cobarde –lo agarro de la camisa furiosa. Solo le estaba encarando las cosas que le molestaban de su relación, las cosas que la hacían dudar de su amistad.

-Es porque me gustas –suspiro, la separo con cuidado para mirarla a los ojos, ella solo estaba sorprendida-No te digo nada de lo que le digo a Pastel Caliente porque me gustas.

-Esas bromas no funcionan con migo – se mordió el labio –Además que tiene que ver eso con que no me cuentes nada de ti.

-No es broma –se dio un palmazo en la frente –Siete infiernos Arya me gustas en serio, tu eres la chica de la que hablo con Pastel Caliente. Tu eres los secretos que sabe todo el mundo menos tu.

Ella se quedo en shock, entre todas las cosas que se espero, eso era lo último, era lo que nunca habría imaginado. Aunque si lo analizaba bien tenia lógica, no le contaba las cosas que le contaba a los demás porque eran sobre ella, siempre estaba cerca pero se guardaba unas cosas por lo mismo, solo estaba ocultando un secreto a la persona que tenía que ver con ese secreto. Solo podía pensar en porque no se le había ocurrido eso antes, eran tan obvio. Todas las veces en que prefirió pasar la tarde con ella que con los demás chicos se le vinieron a la mente. O las veces donde gastaba todos los minutos de su celular para protegerla de las pijamadas de su hermana. Todo tenía sentido, todo era demasiado obvio. Se sentía una completa idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

No sabía cómo sentirse aparte de idiota, se había calentado la cabeza y había estado a punto de terminar su amistad por un pequeño ataque de celos hacia sí misma. Era increíble lo estúpida que era en ese aspecto.

-Supongo que me tengo que ir, ya cumplí con mi reto y tú con el tuyo. Supongo que ya no hay nada más que hacer –dijo dirigiéndose hacia adentro.

-Espera ¿Por qué te vas? –lo siguió.

-Ya te dije lo que sentía, ahora te asustara eso…supongo que cada vez iras menos al Lecho de Pulgas. Creo que tenias razón no somos amigos, ya no –ambos se quedaron callados un rato –Oh dime acaso tu también sientes lo mismo –dijo sarcásticamente.

Pensó unos momentos acerca de lo que sentía, si bien lo quería y siempre lo ponía en prioridad sobre otros amigos, eso no significaba nada más que una buena amistad, pero a la vez estaba lo molesta que se ponía cuando lo imaginaba más feliz con alguien diferente, o las ganas que siempre tenia de pasar el rato con él o de saber más sobre él, demostraban que su preocupación y cariño era mucho mayor que el cariño que tenia por cualquier otro amigo o conocido. En si eran los típicos celos y cariños que una persona sentía por alguien que le gustaba. Pero a ella no le gustaba Gendry o eso era lo que siempre se había intentado hacer creer. En el fondo tenía claro que esos celos eran celos de verdad y no de amistad y que si él hubiera salido con Margaery como pensaba, ella nunca le habría vuelto a hablar de lo sentida que habría estado.

A quien engañaba hace mucho tiempo que se sentía atraída por el bastardo, no era cosas de analizarlo mucho, era muy obvio. Era igual de obvio que los sentimientos de Gendry hacia ella.

-Pues tal vez, o sea no lo sé. Realmente me molesto la idea de verte saliendo con otras chicas, pero no sé lo que siento…-trataba de disimular su respuesta, que no sonora como un si tan directo y tan claro- supongo que podríamos intentarlo, siempre y cuando me prometas una cosas. No más secretos.

-¿Segura? –eso el no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años, que la joven Stark, la salvaje Stark lo haya correspondido, a su manera claro. Eso sin duda era algo imposible, pero era Arya con quien estaba tratando era imposible esperar algo seguro de ella. Además esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

-Nunca estuve más segura de algo –ante ello el solo la tomo y la beso, ambos eran bastante torpes con eso pero para los dos se sintió bastante bien el beso. Tierno, nuevo y reparador, con el rato olvidaron la fiesta y se quedaron charlando afuera, tal vez aquella relación si funcionase.

Desde la ventana del segundo piso que daba hacia el camino de las perreras miraban Robb y Margaery. Ella no paraba de dar saltitos de emoción.

-Te dije que podía hacer que ambos se confesaran, me debes una cita Stark –no podía dejar de saltar de la emoción, la castaña había hecho de celestina y todo había funcionado.

-Pasare por ti mañana después de tener una seria conversación con ese bastardo –suspiro el mayor de los Stark aun sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Déjale ese trabajo a Jon, primero tienes que cumplir con el reto. Si hacía que tu hermano consiguiera un novio tu salías con migo ¿Recuerdas? –le giño un ojo antes de volver al tumulto de gente del salón –Así que esperare por ti a las 6.


End file.
